Cellule
by Veelitann
Summary: Une mission. Un échec. Et pour la énième fois, Hilde se retrouve derrière les barreaux, dans un tête-à-tête doucereux.


Date : 27/06/2005 – 01h13

Oh god, j'ai retrouvé des vieux dossiers...

* * *

**Cellule**

* * *

Ses mains fines s'activaient, se dépêchaient. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Le temps pressaient de plus en plus. Une dernière connexion. Miiince, le fil ! Pestant contre ses doigts rendus légèrement tremblants par l'appréhension, la jeune fille rattrapa le morceau de cuivre recouvert d'une fine couche de caoutchouc vert doré. Et bidouilla, encore une fois, pour qu'il trouve sa place comme les autres.

Elle attrapa fermement les grands sacs de sables protecteurs, les replaçant là où ils étaient à l'origine. Sauf qu'à présent, ils camouflaient aisément la bombe. Le détonateur partit dans la poche de la rebelle, tandis qu'elle se redressait et partait en courant se réfugier de nouveau dans les ombres. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle put quitter la base la plus récente d'OZ, évitant au passage de trop s'attarder sur le cas de quelques soldats. Bien amochés, par ailleurs. Son premier passage, à l'aller, leur avait fait un certain effet. Un effet…Frappant. Très frappant.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû ôter la pièce de métal qui recouvrait ses doigts au moment où elle les avait attaqués ?

…

Non. Définitivement non.

Elle prit une légère pointe de vitesse. Se rua dans une camionnette délaissée par ses propriétaires. Décidément, personne ne faisait attention au matériel, ni à la surveillance des lieux. N'importe qui, même sans grande expérience, pouvait pénétrer la base.

-« Hilde ? Tu m'entends, ma grande ? »

Elle esquissa une grimace en reconnaissant, malgré les grésillements, la voix d'Howard. Parfois, elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit toujours sur son dos. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle décrocha de sa poche le talkie-walkie, l'approchant de son visage. Et démarra en trombe dans l'immense cour.

-Ouais, papy. Trop, grogna-t-elle.

Ses grandes prunelles sombres furetaient activement devant elle, sondaient sa route. Où était donc le bâtiment numéro 8 ?

-« Ah, chouette ! », s'exclama le vieux. « Un moment, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdue, tu ne répondais plus ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel très brièvement – il fallait se concentrer…, sans retenir un soupir agacé.

-Je bossais. Au fait, vieux…

-« Ouiiiiiiiiii ? »

-…S'te plait, Howard…Evite la voix aiguë, ça fout les chocottes, on dirait Relena !

-« Hum. Désolé. Tu voulais… ? »

-Ouais, euh…Ah beh j'sais plus, maintenant, avec tes bêtises !

Elle donna un coup rageur contre le volant, son pied partant faire de même avec la pédale d'accélération.

Oups.

Le véhicule prit alors une impressionnante pointe de vitesse, ce qui la dépassait complètement. Paniquée, elle jeta son autre pied sur le frein, tourna le volant afin d'éviter une éventuelle collision avec un baril au contenu encore inconnu –mais vu le sigle dessus, mieux valait ne pas le percuter avec cet engin.

Le sol trembla sous les roues. Une masse gigantesque sembla descendre du ciel pour s'aplatir devant la camionnette, l'immobilisant aussitôt dans un bruit de tôle.

Un pied métallique.

Un déclic grave retentit à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Un mobil suit.

Qui était en train de la…Viser ?

_Merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde – merde. _

Elle ouvrit brusquement la portière – raaaaah c'est coincé ! Saleté de porte pliééééée ! – en forçant quelque peu et s'extirpa du véhicule en quatrième vitesse, sans même prendre la peine de récupérer le talkie-walkie, de fait resté sur le siège du passager. Qui se fit exterminer par la déferlante de l'imposant canon.

Elle se mit alors à courir. Elle savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait. On n'échappait que très rarement à la Fin quand, sans aide, sans arme et sans armure, on se retrouvait face à une _suit_ ennemie.

Elle était foutue.

Complètement.

N'ayant de toute façon aucune autre forme d'arme, elle plongea la main dans sa poche, sortit le détonateur. L'explosion déclenchée se révéla être plutôt…Assourdissante. De grandes volutes de fumée noirâtres s'échappèrent au milieu des flammes de combustibles, alors que la moitié des bâtiments s'effondraient pour certains, s'écrasaient pour d'autres, volaient en éclats de pierres pour les derniers.

Au moins ça de gagné. Mais le reste ?

Le reste ? Mais quel reste, bon sang !? Comment arrivait-elle encore à se soucier de cela, alors qu'elle risquait plus que gros si elle ne faisait rien pour se sortir de cette situation ?!

Un pied de l'armure bougea, venant s'écraser à à peine un mètre d'elle. Le sol trembla affreusement, la secousse la faisant basculer sur le sol où elle s'étala de tout son long. Elle sentit des projections murales la frôler de justesse. Cela recommençait à chaque fois que le géant de fer bougeait. Elle ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, se protégeant ainsi comme elle le pouvait.

Puis tout s'immobilisa. Se réduisit au silence. Elle n'entendit qu'un déclic au-dessus de sa tête. S'interrogeant plus qu'un peu, elle dressa la tête, ses yeux se levant sous ses bras protecteurs. Et eu la très mauvaise surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec un canon de fusil militaire aux couleurs d'OZ.

Elle grimaça horriblement, son petit nez fin se retroussant alors avec dégoût. Encore une charmante situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée par ses propres moyens.

Un bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, de l'armure mobile immobile. Elle y risqua un œil. Et faillit s'étrangler de rage, honte et surprise à la fois.

_Elle_.

C'était _elle_.

Encore et toujours _elle_.

Celle qui la gênait à chaque fois, à chaque mission, celle qu'elle retrouvait constamment sur son chemin, sur chaque base où elle allait effectuer ses réglages et imposer sa vision personnelle de ce que devait être l'état d'une base appartenant à OZ. C'est-à-dire en ruines encore fumantes, des cadavres en uniforme traînant de-ci de-là.

Celle qui la mettait à chaque fois au fond d'une cellule glacée, avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

Celle qui maniait son armure avec dextérité en évitant toujours la moindre mort inutile. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle, Hilde Shpailka, soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. L'avantage des évasions dues au second passage des rebelles dans la base à chaque fois, certainement.

Elle la considéra d'un œil noir. Cette nouvelle rencontre sembla amuser la femme. Elle posa une main sur sa taille, la toisant de haut.

-Encore toi…, murmura-t-elle.

Dans un certain sens, elle pouvait être rassuré. Elle connaissait le phénomène. Mais d'un autre côté, ce soulagement était de bien courte durée. Elle savait que le second passage rebelle se ferait connaître un jour prochain.

Alors, elle baissa la tête, puis soupira enfin.

-Emmenez-la.

Des bras puissants soulevèrent la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne quittait pas sa _proie_ du regard. Plus que de la haine, l'adolescente laissait transparaître un profond agacement mêlé à une nervosité certaine. Agacement de revoir la femme une fois de plus. Nervosité de l'avoir devant elle, comme à chaque fois.

Il la jetèrent presque dans la cellule, sans ménagement, la laissant heurter le sol de pierre. Pour la laisser seule ensuite. Elle se releva lentement, frottant ses coudes, ses avant-bras, genoux et hanches, meurtris aussi bien par sa ballade extérieure rapidement interrompue que par son atterrissage forcé dans la cellule.

Elle s'assit sur l'espèce de chose qui allait lui servir de lit quelques temps. Jusqu'à la nouvelle attaque des rebelles. A ce moment-là seulement, il lui serait possible de fuir. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour elle sinon avec une aide extérieure. Elle avait déjà tenté.

Mais _elle_ l'avait rattrapée presque aussitôt.

_Elle_.

Encore et toujours _elle_.

_ELLE_ !

Pourquoi _elle_ ?

Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? _Un_ autre ?

Ce serait tellement plus simple.

…Simple ? Mais en quoi le serait-ce donc ?

Psychologiquement. Juste sur ce point-là. Parce que savoir, à chaque fois, qu'elle allait _la_ voir la perturbait considérablement.

A chaque mission, elle retrouvait ce visage fin, à la peau de pêche, blanche. Ces mêmes lèvres fines, qui esquissaient une moue adorablement boudeuse quand elle la reconnaissait. Ces yeux sombres qui se plissaient, faussement sévères en la fixant. Ses sourcils fins qui se fronçaient, accentuant le regard et l'expression durs qu'elle lui réservait à chaque fois. Juste pour elle. Elle le savait.

Elle avait déjà vu l'expression que gagnaient les autres rebelles et prisonniers divers. Un regard, à peine. Sec. Froid. Dénué d'intérêt. Parce qu'elle ne les voyait qu'une fois. Ils ne se risquaient plus en mission les fois suivantes.

Elle savait avoir l'air rêveur à ce moment précis. Son menton restait soutenu dans ses paumes, ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Les yeux un peu dans le vague tandis qu'elle pensait. Ressassait ses précédentes rencontres avec _elle_. Toujours les mêmes circonstances qu'en ce jour.

Elle ne fit pas attention, sur le coup. Ne remarqua pas les prunelles sombres qui la fixaient à travers les épais barreaux de métal. Ni les doigts qui s'étaient posés sur l'un d'eux, machinalement.

Mais ce fut le choc entre l'extrémité de l'épée de la femme et un barreau, dans un bruit métallique, qui fit émerger la jeune fille avec un sursaut.

Elle leva les yeux, son visage quittant ses mains. Pour _la_ regarder. _Elle_. Juste _elle_. Pourquoi était-_elle_ là, aux barreaux ? Pourquoi ne la lâchait-elle pas du regard, l'accrochant ainsi ?

-Alors tu es encore revenue…

Juste un murmure. Ce n'était même pas une phrase qui avait été prononcée pour elle précisément. Ou en tout cas pas pour qu'elle relève de quoi que ce soit.

Hilde se contenta de sourire en coin, se rattrapant comme elle pouvait avec une expression moqueuse, que ses traits allemands accentuaient légèrement. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comment se comporter en _sa_ présence.

C'était déstabilisant. Troublant. Perturbant.

Toujours spécial. De se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit, à la regarder de l'autre côté de la grille.

La femme haussa un sourcil en voyant le mouvement de la rebelle. Cette fois elle s'était levée. D'habitude elle restait assise, attendant patiemment que le temps passe. Elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à trouver autant de patience, pas même avec la plus féroce volonté. L'adolescente l'avait souvent intriguée. Une belle enfant, c'était certain. Mais avec des projets quelque peu…Morbides concernant OZ. Rien d'étonnant pour une rebelle.

Elle la regarda s'avancer vers les barreaux, sans bouger elle-même. Quoiqu'elle posa simplement son front sur l'un d'eux. Les doigts de la captive s'enroulèrent autour de deux barres de métal. Sa propre main fut effleurée dans le mouvement par la peau refroidie dans la cellule. Elle frissonna légèrement, ne se souvenant pas qu'il faisait si froid dans ces endroits sombres et peu spacieux.

Elle capta le regard de l'allemande, pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle était encore jeune. Trop jeune. Elle n'avait jamais compris les motivations de ces rebelles adolescents. Autant les pilotes des légendaires Gundam que leurs acolytes. Dont cette enfant.

Elles se toisèrent un long moment. L'une les yeux baissés. L'autre ses grandes prunelles levées.

En silence, presque religieusement. Un malaise passa ensuite entre elles. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout.

La main de la femme descendit légèrement, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de celles de la jeune fille, les doigts se frôlant, restant presque contre ceux de l'autre. Légèrement penchée, elle était à sa hauteur, la fixant toujours, son front se décalant quelque peu pour venir se poser entre deux barreaux qui soutinrent sa tête ainsi. Juste en face de celui de la rebelle.

Il lui semblait que celle-ci avait cessé de respirer. Son souffle était absent sur son propre visage. Elle devrait normalement le sentir. Elle se retenait visiblement.

Et elle-même devait faire des efforts démesurés pour ne pas perdre contenance.

Non. Décidément. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Au loin, dans la base, une détonation se fit entendre. La femme releva la tête, sursautant, lâchant aussitôt les barreaux, brisant leur instant. Celui qui leur était alors réservé.

Les rebelles. Ils avaient mis bien moins de temps que les fois précédentes. Quelque chose avait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Un quelconque signale que la captive – même si elle savait que cet état n'allait pas durer indéfiniment – avait dû envoyer. Mais elle ignorait quand. Et comment.

_Oh, génial, papy Howard s'est inquiété de mon incapacité à l'emmerder au talkie..._

Une secousse se fit sentir non loin. Derrière le bâtiment des cellules. Hilde étira un sourire, de nouveau. Cette fois moins moqueur. Elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité, à présent.

_[Alors tu es encore revenue…]_

Une simple constatation qui l'encourageait à faire ce qu'elle faisait. _Elle_ ne l'oubliait pas.

Le mur du fond de sa cellule s'effondra sous l'attaque d'un mobile suit rebelle. L'Allemande se recula alors jusque-là, avec une dernière œillade pour elle. Juste pour _elle_. Pas pour les abrutis finis qui couraient en tous sens derrière, dans le couloir, en hurlant comme des forcenés perdus.

-Et je reviendrai encore, Noin, crois-moi ! prononça-t-elle, parfaitement audible malgré le bruit infernal qui se répandait partout, entre les explosions, les déflagrations diverses et la sirène d'alarme qui retentissait sourdement, martelant les oreilles de chaque personne présente sur la base.

Et elle grimpa sur la main métallique tendue à cette effet – la récupérer – avant de disparaître dans les airs.

La femme fixa encore l'ouverture béante dans le mur. Pas de doute. Elles se reverraient. Comme toujours. Et, comme à chaque fois, plus tôt qu'elles ne se l'imagineraient.


End file.
